Happy St Patty's Day!
by PuckeringLemon
Summary: Waht happens when you have a drunk Nami, and a slighly more devilish Zolo? Hhhmmmm...I wonder?


Happy St. Patrick's Day!!!!!!!

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: Oda-Sensei owns One Piece, the story and the characters, AND I *SNIFLE* DON'T OWN*HIC* ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!(God, how I utterly hate that dammed CAPS lock!!!!!!!)

AN: WARNING! Upper smexiness ahead!!!!!!!!!!!

At the bar, Nami and Zolo were having some beer when the bar maid came up to tell them about the drinking contest. "Yeah, I'm in!" they said in unison. Nami went to the left side of the bar for the female division, and Zolo to the right. After about a good two hours, each won thirty bucks in bets, and fifty in winnings. Then it was time for the drinking to REEALLY begin!!!

Zolo hadn't even started to feel drunk before he faced Nami, but she had began to feel the effects already, almost……. "Okay, last battle!" The bar maid shouted.

By the 20th round, they both were feeling a little drunk now, and they were satisfied with their alcohol consumption that night, since all shots used in the contest were free*CHING!*and they began to feel guilty.

They stumbled back to the ship, drunk on their asses, but 'aw the hell with it! It's St. Patty's Day, the day for drinking! Nami passed out when they were in sight of the ship, and Zolo had to carry her to her room. Her arms laced behind his neck, and she pulled him down on top of her when he tried to lay her on the bed. He immediately stood up, embarrassed, and tried many different ways to pry her off of him, but nothing worked, she was stubborn and unconscious. He decided the best thing to do was to lay next to her on her bed and wake early as not to be found before the crew wakes up.

3:00 A.M.- "AaaahhhMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!" Nami shrieked when she found Zolo with her, in her bed, and under the sheets with her, then covering her mouth, hence the "MMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Zolo coaxed her, "do you _want _the crew to find me here!"

She just shook her head, no, and Zolo sat up, and stared at her."Do you remember anything?*mumbling* ……you drunk whore!"

Nami looked stricken with sudden death, afraid to answer. Things were still a little fuzzy, so all she could babble was;"What happened last night?"

Zolo laughed at Nami misfortunate hangover, and had mercy. "Well, you decided to pass out on me, and I carried you in here, and I tried to leave, but you were stuck on me like dog hair to a lollipop."

Nami turned pink. Had she really done that?"Oh, really?" Nami said. Zolo snickered, "Yes, really, really!"

Zolo stood up and turned to leave, but Nami wasn't ready for that yet. "Wait, you're not finished with me yet….." She play fully hugged him from behind. "I don't want to be alone on St. Patty's Day…."

Zolo sat back down and pounced on top of her, not quite touching her, yet pinning her completely at the same time. Then he leaned to whisper in her ear. "No one leads me on … and gets away with it……."Nami shrugged and kissed him. He wasn't actually suspecting her to do anything, maybe put up a good 'wrestling' match, but not to go all the way.

He deepened the kiss, and rolled her on top. Unaware of his actions, the stealthy Zolo removed all of her clothes, and suddenly she found herself sprawled on top of Zolo ……butt naked."Ahhh!" she yelped, "What did you do to me!" Zolo sneered, "Only what _you_ wanted "Miss Nami."

She jumped under covers, and pulled him in with her. She massaged his shoulders, and then slid down his arms, amazed at his strength, and bit down on his nipple. He wasn't going to be able to control himself if she was going to be a slut about it, so he pinned her again, and kissed into her neck, leaving a mark for her to remember. He palmed both breasts, and let his fingers slowly encase around them. He almost giggled when both nipples instantly turned to rock in his hands, and she almost died in ecstasy.

"Mmmnnn…. Zolo NOW!" He was kind to her today, so he decided to only tease her a bit, more….*smirk* He moved down far under the sheets, and hit the end board on the bed. He spread her legs, taking in the sights, then he licked from her opening to her clit, and she jolted off the bed, her back arching to a point where he thought Nami had become a contortionist over-night. He liked the thought, and threw one leg over his shoulder as he slid into her, making her cry out again. He came two thrusts after her, and they lay in a heap of limbs under the covers. Then Nami whispered to him, "Happy St. Patricks Day!"


End file.
